ISSUE 103: Watch Man/Gallery
ISSUE 103 - 01 - Dion and Nicole.png|Nicole is still scared from what happened ISSUE 103 - 02 - Pat playing.png|Pat tries to make Dion use his powers ISSUE 103 - 03 - Pat surprised.png|Dion plays along ISSUE 103 - 04 - flying lego spaceships.png|A bit too well ISSUE 103 - 05 - Dion in bed.png ISSUE 103 - 06 - Pat consoling Nicole.png|Nicole is at loss about what to do ISSUE 103 - 07 - Pat and Nicole.png|Pat suggests giving Dion a focus point ISSUE 103 - 08 - Nicole with Mark's watch.png|Nicole finds Mark's watch ISSUE 103 - 09 - Floating cereal box.png|Dion's powers activate on their own again ISSUE 103 - 10 - Nicole gives Dion the watch.png|Nicole gives Dion the watch ISSUE 103 - 11 - Dion levitates cereal.png|Now he has better control ISSUE 103 - 12 - Dion in candyshop.png|The ultimate test ISSUE 103 - 13 - Nicole and Dion in school.png|Dion can go back to school ISSUE 103 - 14 - Nicole and Herman.png ISSUE 103 - 15 - Science class.png|Science class ISSUE 103 - 16 - Dion and Esperanza in class.png ISSUE 103 - 17 - Robots on Mars.png|There are only robots on Mars ISSUE 103 - 18 - Jonathan sees Dions Watch.png|Jonathan sees something he likes ISSUE 103 - 19 - Dion and Jonathan.png|And convinces Dion to lend him the watch ISSUE 103 - 20 - Jonathan steals the watch.png|But he doesn't give it back ISSUE 103 - 21 - Dion and Jonathan fight.png|Dion gets angry. ISSUE 103 - 22 - Nicole demands the watch.png|Nicole confirms the watch is Dion's ISSUE 103 - 23 - Mr. Fry interrogates Jonathan.png|Mr. Fry wants to know what happened ISSUE 103 - 24 - Nicole and Mr. Campbell argue.png|Mr. Campbell still punished Dion ISSUE 103 - 25 - Nicole talks to Dion.png ISSUE 103 - 26 - Sleepy Kat.png|Nicole calls Kat ISSUE 103 - 27 - Nicole phoning Kat.png ISSUE 103 - 28 - Mr. Fry talking with Jonathan and DIon.png|The boys are made to apologize ISSUE 103 - 29 - Jonathan and Dion.png|Jonathan doens't want to talk anymore ISSUE 103 - 30 - Nicole is called by Charlotte.png|Charlotte calls Nicole ISSUE 103 - 31 - Pat and Suzanne outside L5.png ISSUE 103 - 32 - Test animals brought to Biona.png|Pat spots new animals coming into BIONA ISSUE 103 - 33 - Nicole in the woods.png ISSUE 103 - 34 - Charlotte reveals herself.png|Charlotte revels herself. ISSUE 103 - 35 - Pat and Dion.png ISSUE 103 - 36 - Malik greets Pat.png|Hello Malik ISSUE 103 - 37 - Malik and friends.png|Dion and Pat are invited to play basketbal ISSUE 103 - 38 - Nicole and Charlotte.png ISSUE 103 - 39 - Charlotte demonstrates her powers.png|Charlotte can become invisible. ISSUE 103 - 40 - Pat coaching Dion.png|Pat convinces Dion to secretly use his powers ISSUE 103 - 41 - Dion scores.png|And it works. ISSUE 103 - 42 - Charlotte and Nicole talking.png|Mark had powers too. ISSUE 103 - 43 - Charlotte panics.png|Charlotte fears The Storm is comming ISSUE 103 - 44 - Pat and Nicole.png ISSUE 103 - 45 - Nicole talks with Dion.png|Nicole tells Dion about racists like Mr. Campbell ISSUE 103 - 46 - Dion and Nicole hug.png ISSUE 103 - 47 - Nicole relaxes.png ISSUE 103 - 48 - Video of the Crooked Man.png|Charlotte sends Nicole a shocking video. Category:Episode galleries